Forbidden Love
by Inuyami AKA Aikyo Senshi
Summary: Rated for potty mouths and later content. Ok, Sesshy and Inuyasha might just put aside their diffrences and work together. Sesshy has a problem. He falls in love but can he have her or will he loose her forever? Sess? Ik Msan Read and review
1. Inuyami makes Her Entrance

Forbidden Love  
  
Chaper one: Inuyami Makes Her Entrance  
  
Ok! Let's start with the disclaimer. I do not own Inuyasha and nither do you, Unless your a big fancy Millionair Person, So There! Please don't sue me! K? I don't own money, either. I have what, A moth, a button, and some pocket lint, so that's all you'll get if you do sue me. I do own all the people I add unless I have to sell myself into slavery to pay a fine.Okay now on with the story."Yay"*clapping* Oh and " " = Talking  
** ** = Thinking  
-- -- = Author's note  
  
"Huh, What was that?" a young female hanyou asks a small cat-like creature sleepily. "Mew" was her only response, frustrated, she turns to the dog-like beast at her other side for an answer, only to get the same old line, "I'm only your chaperone from the Underworld." "I wanna know what I hear" The hanyou responds **if what they say about curiosity killing the cat is true I'd better write my will**  
She had spent the past 3 days and 2 nights searching for the brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. **Is this all a waste of my time? Why can't I ever find peace? I've lost count of how many times I've been revived, and this time it seems like a lost cause. The Lord of the Western Lands want's me to seek out his sons and stop them from fighting. Then I'm supposed to set on the real foe. It would help if I knew who that is.**  
"Wow." she says in a silent gasp, "he's awsome" The he in question was a beautiful dog demon with long silver hair, golden eyes, and a crescent moon mark on his fore head. His only flaw was the fact that he was missing an arm. **That's an easy fix. He must be Sesshomaru. I'd better get to work on that will. I was hopeing to find the younger brother, Inuyasha, first. atleast then I'd have some protection. Oh well. I have to try.**  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" "Who are you?" " Oh, um, my name is Inuyami. I'm a half-demon and I've come to make you an offer." "What offer?" "Your father want's me to,um." *Wow, Look At HIM* "get you and Inuyasha on track." Sesshomaru is obviously confused--That rarely happens-- by this and informs the hanyou "Look Half-breed my father died a long time ago" To this Jacken adds "You will leave my master alone or will be burned alive." "That's impossible." Inuyami says a sad look on her face. "Why is it impossible, half-breed?" "I'm dead." "What?" "I told you I'm dead. I was revived for this mission. Unless I can find true love before my 15 year limit is up I can never be truely alive and will perish"  
Sesshomaru looks at the pitiful creature before him and once again his heart melts --like it did with Rin-- "Come" "Wha?" "You look tired, we've set up camp not far from here. You may stay with us if you like." It's Jacken's turn to say, "Wha?" "Get used to her Jacken, she's staying." "I am most greatful" says Inuyami bowing."May I bring my servent and pet?" "You may, but I am curious what is this pet?" He's a Hell Horse, a demon variety of horse that looks like a cat when it's small." "Interesting."  
  
Later that night at Sesshomaru's camp At the hotspringsback at camp  
  
"Bedtime! Let's go to bed Rin." "Okay!" With that the girls went to bed. Later that night Inuyami woke with an odd feeling.**Sesshomaru's not asleep I wonder why.** She followed his scent to a cliff where she found him stareing at the sky.  
"Sesshomaru?" "Hm." "What are you doing?" "Thinking." "May I join you?" Sesshomaru motions to the spot next to him. "So, what are you thinking about?" "What you said earlier. My father want's me to stop fighting with Inuyasha?" "Yep. Oh and about you're arm I can fix it." "What? What did you just say?" "I can fix your arm. Now, take off your shirt." "Okay." Sesshomaru says removing his shirt. **Wow! He has a nice chest!**  
"Okay, now I can heal your arm" Inuyami put both her hand's where Sesshomaru's arm used to be and they begin to glow blue. In less than 5 minutes hes arm was repaired and replaced.  
"Thank you. I don't think anyone else would have been so nice to me. After all I'm just a heartless assasin." "I don't think so. I think of you as a friend, that is, if you want to be friends with a half-breed." "To me you're more than just a half-breed." "You're the first one to think so. Thank you." "You don't need to thank me." "Okay. I'm tired. Good night." With that she fell asleep head against Sesshomaru's shoulder. When he was shure she had fallen asleep he.......  
  
Ha! Cliff hanger. So what do you think? Good bad okay? review and tell me what you think. No flames please. I only accept constructive criticism and good reviews. Once I get 4 reviews I'll post chapter two. Bye for now, Inuyami 


	2. Sweet Moments and Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer I still don't own Inuyasha but Sesshy follows me around. He claimes that if he doesn't I'll do somethin' stupid and get myself killed. ; )  
  
OKAY you people are ether really mean or the review button doesn't work so just to show how forgiving I am I'm going to put Ch.2 up for your reading enjoyment  
  
Forbidden Love Ch.2 Sweet Moments and Mixed Emotions  
  
FLASHBACK FROM LAST CHAPTER  
  
"Thank you. I don't think anyone else would have been so nice to me. After all I'm just a heartless assasin." "I don't think so. I think of you as a friend, that is, if you want to be friends with a half-breed." "To me you're more than just a half-breed." "You're the first one to think so. Thank you." "You don't need to thank me." "Okay. I'm tired. Good night." With that she fell asleep head against Sesshomaru's shoulder. When he was shure she had fallen asleep he....... gently wrapped his arms around her and carefully pulled her into his lap.  
Sesshomaru thinks **She has to be the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. She said she was dead but she also said something about being able to live if she finds true love. I wonder what happened to her. Darn it, I'm getting soft, but it's hard to resist those eyes. She looked so sad. I wish that I could help her. Darn, I think I let myself fall in love. What am I thinking? After father die.... passed away I decided never to care again. And here I am, falling in love with her, there's just something about her. She looks so peaceful while she's asleep, and her scent, she smells so good. Hold it, what am I thinking? She couldn't possibly feel the same way about me. And if I she becomes my mate will I be able to protect her. She wouldn't want to be my mate anyway. How did I let my mind wander so far? It's almost morning and I didn't get any sleep. No matter, we aren't traveling untill she's had a chance to recover.**  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Where are you?" Jacken interupts his thoughts. "Hush" Sesshomaru says in a low hiss. "You'll wake her" **and if you do that I've got a lot of explaining to do.**  
"SESSHOMARU! You slept with a half-breed?! Yo MMMMM" Jacken was silenced with a hand over his mouth."Jacken, shut up. I didn't actually sleep anyway......" Jacken who just had the hand removed from his mouth," YOU MATED A HALF-BREED!?" "Idiot, no I did not mate her. Just calm down. You'll wake her if you keep yelling." "What were you doing way out here with her in your arms if.......... Arms? What happened? Your arm was severed. How?" "She healed my arm. It's a long story and one that I don't care to tell. Go back to camp, Jacken." Sesshomaru looked more than a little frustrated so Jacken did the smart thing --for once-- and left without an argument.  
"hm" **Where am I? I haven't been this comfortable in years. I remember falling asleep next to Sesshomaru. But....** Inuyami opens one eye slightly. Sesshomaru **Sh!t. She's awake. Now I'm in for it. How am I gonna explane why she's in my lap. Darn.** Inuyami "You make a good pillow. Ya know, your lap is really comfortable. Now if only someone would tell me how I got there to begin with. Oh well, I'm gonna go get a bath in the spring. Don't peek. Unless you're planning on joining me." "Is that an invitation?" "Maybe. If ya wanna know you'll catch me!"  
With that she took off at top speed zig-zaging through the trees, Sesshomaru close behind. She jumped a log and swearved around a tree just missing a low branch. She was fast but not fast enough. Sesshomaru tackled her from behind and rolled her over straddeling her waist and pinning her wrists. "I won now tell me." "What if I won't?" "Then I'll do this" he said manuvering her wrists into one hand and moving the other to the tie on her kimono. "EEP! Don't! You can come! Just don't do THAT." "Relax," Sesshomaru said soothingly, "I won't. I'd never do anything to hurt you." "Why do you care?" "hum?" "Why do you care if you hurt me? No one else ever has. Anyone else would just take what they want and leave." "They've never been kind to you?" "Only my mother" she said quietly, not meeting his gaze. "Do you need someone to talk to? It's hard being alone." "I'll tell you what I can. My memory is so blurry. Humans have always shunned me. Some have just chased me away, but others.... it hurts to talk about. When I got older I came across a village of men who kept women as slaves and only let them live if....... they were pleased. They tried to catch me but I've always been a wild one and they just couldn't keep up. I died at the age of 15 and I guess that's why I live 15 years each time I'm revived." she looked up into his eyes and added something that he never expected to hear "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I can tell you have a good heart."  
At that moment, "Sesshomaru! You with a half-breed? Why? You should be ashamed." Jacken once again ruins a perfectly romantic moment. "I know what it looks like but....." "Lucky I found you before you did something you'd regret later!" "Jacken! Will you just let me talk! We weren't going to do anything, we were just talking." "With her on the ground and you on top of her?" "Jacken. Listen to me. I was not going to mate her." **at least not yet** "so stop getting the wrong idea. Now do us all a favor, go back to camp and watch over Rin" "Yes Sesshomaru." Jacken runs off hopeing he hadn't said too much.  
"What was that all about?" Inuyami asks, confused. "Jacken is being.....himself. He thinks I would do something like that. Ha. I'm no fool. You'd hate me if I ruined your life like that. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you." "Sesshomaru. Come with me."  
Inuyami leads Sesshomaru to a cliff beside a waterfall. "Behind that waterfall there's a cave. The water disguises scent so no one can tell that you're there. It's where I go when I want to be alone. It's dry in there and I have a mat to sleep on. It's not much but it beats sleeping on the ground. If we ever want to be alone we can go there." "Would you want to be alone with me?" "I trust you. Do you believe in love at first sight?" "I didn't until I saw you." Sesshomaru whispered. "Did you just say that....." "I think I've fallen in love with you." Inuyami gasped "You what?" "I love you. There I said it now you can laugh at me and walk away if you like." Why would I laugh at you? You surprised me. You're the first one to ever say that. It means a lot to me. Ya wanna know a secret?" "What" "Come closer." Sesshomaru took a step closer and leand down so their faces almost touched. She kissed him on the cheek and whisped "I love you, too. Meet me here after everyone else falls asleep."  
  
About an hour later after Inuyami got her shower (with her clothes on) back at campIn the forest when they got to camp  
  
"Master, you're back. You harbor strong feelings for this dog demon. You will try to break free then? I want you to know that I will stay and help all that I can if he manages to free you. But remember, if he isn't the one, you will be sent back to the after life." the dog beast waiting at camp said. "Yokai, thank you. Yes, I will try, after all I have but a year left to live. And what is the use living with nothing to live for?" "And you, Sesshomaru? Are you prepared to loose her?" "If it wasn't meant to be I have no control over what happens" "Then go tonight to the cave. You'll know what to do. Just follow your heart."  
  
Okay I'll end this chapter here. Why aren't you reviewing? if the review button doesn't work send me an e-mail at Darkhound12@aol.com and for the subject put Review for Forbidden Love then tell me what you think. Is my story Good bad or okay 2 reviews and I'll put up chapter 3 This wll be a long story and Inuyasha doesn't come in until about chapter 4. PLEASE REVIEW I'm beginning to think you hate me. ayonara! Until next time 


	3. Is This What Love Feels Like?

Nope, my plan to take over the world failed, so I still don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 3 Is This What Love Feels Like?  
  
Ok I'm sayin this once and only once: I DO NOT WRITE LEMONS this fic may have other sitrus though  
  
FLASHBACK FROM LAST CHAPTER  
"Master, you're back. You harbor strong feelings for this dog demon. You will try to break free then? I want you to know that I will stay and help all that I can if he manages to free you. But remember, if he isn't the one, you will be sent back to the after life." the dog beast waiting at camp said. "Yokai, thank you. Yes, I will try, after all I have but a year left to live. And what is the use living with nothing to live for?" "And you, Sesshomaru? Are you prepared to loose her?" "If it wasn't meant to be I have no control over what happens" "Then go tonight to the cave. You'll know what to do. Just follow your heart."  
"What?! You're letting her get away whith this? It isn't right for a full-blood to love a half-breed! Who knows what they'll do alone in a cave! If Sesshomaru gets her......." Clunk a large rock 'mysteriously' falls from the tree above Jacken's head and lands hard silencing the annoying toad for now. "Thanks, Hell Fire, your a great help." Inuyami said to Hell Fire the hell horse who was in his small form. " MEW!" he responded.  
"Jacken, I think your master has more sense than that. Lady Inuyami won't let him get away with too much." **I hope** Yokai said to the annoying toad.  
"Sesshomaru, the sun will be setting soon. We should go to the cave before it gets too dark." Inuyami said nervously, taking his hand in hers and half draging him into the forest.  
  
In the forest at the entrance to the cave   
  
"How do we get past the waterfall?" Sesshomaru asked. "Like this!" Inuyami replied, her eyes glowed in icy blue and the waterfall stopped falling. "C'mon! Let's go!" she said jumping into the cave, he followed and as soon as he was through the water started falling again. "How did you do that?" he asked. "You ask too many questions." she replied lighting some candles with fox fire.  
"You're..." he said staring at her. "you're so beautiful by candlelight. I just want to kiss you." "I won't stop you." She said taking a step closer to him. Their faces were almost touching.  
He wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed back and when he ran his tongue over her lips asking permission to enter she parted them slightly. He invaded her mouth with his togue and she met his with hers. They kissed passionately until they thought they'd run out of air then they pulled back.  
Inuyami began to glow with a soft blue light and gold chains appeared on her arms and legs. the chains pulled tight and then...............  
  
Cliffy. I Finished another chapter. If you want to know what happens to Inuyami you'll review. again send me an e-mail if the review button doesn't work ( Darkhound12@aol.com ) subject: Review Forbidden Love. by the way if you would like to be in my fanfic send me an e-mail with the following information  
Name:  
What you are( demon, half demon half human, mixed breed, 1/2 dragon 1/2 human, 1/2 dragon 1/2 demon) and what type (Dog, cat, fox, wolf, snake, bug, bear, rat demon or water, fire, forest, chaos, light, dark, sky, magic, earth, ice dragon) or are you a spirit or sprite (spirits are animal like and sprites are eliment like)  
what is your attitude like:  
What's your favorite word or phrase to use:  
what inuyasha charecter do you like(i'll see about setting you up with them)  
3 good reasons why I should put you in my fic (Flattery will get you in)(Give me compliments)  
What colors do you wear:  
What are your clothes like:  
Basic description of what you look like: I may make a site of drawings i do. you can use yours on your site if you give me credit. 


	4. All's Fair in Love and War

I don't own Inuyasha **yet**  
  
Chapter 4: Alls fair in love and war  
  
Flash Back from last chapter  
He wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed back and when he ran his tongue over her lips asking permission to enter she parted them slightly. He invaded her mouth with his togue and she met his with hers. They kissed passionately until they thought they'd run out of air then they pulled back.  
Inuyami began to glow with a soft blue light and gold chains appeared on her arms and legs. the chains pulled tight and then............... Snap! It was over, the chains had been broken by their bond. Inuyami fell forward onto a very surprised Sesshomaru, sending them both to the ground. They looked at each other and laughed like they'd never laughed before.  
When Sesshomaru got over his fit of laughter he kissed the tip of one of her soft, catlike ears. A shiver ran through her. He liked the response he got so he ran his lips over her cheek and down her neck, stopping at her neck and nuzzling her, purring gently. **Damn him** Inuyami thought, realizing too late how he affected her. **Her scent, so she is attracted to me. She's aroused by my touch. I suppose I'm not much better, though.** He thought, moving so he was the one on top. **Damn it, I'm loosin' control** his instincts had decided that Inuyami was his.  
Inuyami could feel him pressing against her. **Is he...does he.....want me, like that** He was pressed against her 'intimately'. **Why does he want ME, a half-breed? I should push him away before he does something he'll regret....but, I can't** Inuyami was trying to think rationally but her instincts were telling her to respond. Before she had a chance he said, in a desprate voice, "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't help myself, I love you."  
"Sesshomaru! Darling, where are you?" a feminine voice called from outside. "Shit" Sesshomaru growled, regaining his right mind. "Who's that?" Inuyami asked, suddenly freed from her place under him. "A bitch who thinks, by some mental defect, that I should mate her." Sesshomaru whispered. "Let's torment her then." Inuyami said, loosening the tie on her kimono and then working on the knot on his so it hung half off of his shoulders. "It looks like we were interrupted in the middle of something, doesn't it?" "You're more spiteful than me......I like that about you." he purred. "I just hate her.....because, she stopped you." Inuyami whispered, blushing.  
"Darling! I'll find you! I know you're just playing hard-to- get! And when I find you we can do naughty things! Come out, Sweety!" called the woman. "Go Away!" Sesshomaru said in a drunken voice walking from behind the waterfall, Inuyami close behind. --he's a good actor or maybe it's an after affect of what almost happened. You decide.-- "Oh my! What have you been up to, Darling? You didn't betray me did you?" she questioned, surprized. "Now lem'me think 'bout that." He said sarcasticaly, "Is it poss'ble for one to betray a woman he only met once in his life. Not to mention the fact that you were a servent who tried to sneak into my chambers and F*** me. WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" "A real shame that he chose me over you, too bad. Now, if you'll kindly, GO AWAY! We're busy." Inuyami growled.  
"You! You're a half-blooded freak! What makes you think you can have him?! He should be mine!" shouted the woman. Inuyami, who can't stand being called a freak, jumped from her place near Sesshomaru. Attacking the woman. "NEVER CALL ME A FREAK!" she hissed, her claws tearing into the other woman's flesh. "Sesshomaru! HELP ME!" the Woman called desprately. "Inuyami-chan......kill her." Sesshomaru said. Inuyami gives him a thumbs-up.  
The fight lasted less than half an hour. Inuyami jumping in for an attack then jumping away from her opponent's claws. Finally the other woman turned tail and ran screaming "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS" as she retreated. "I already have." Inuyami said, self-satisfied.  
"Let's get some sleep, this has been a long day." yawned Inuyami. "I'm with you." Sesshomaru mumbled. "Good night."  
  
YAY finished another chappy why don't you people ever review. it's mean to not review my fic. I need you to tell me what i'm doing wrong or right. PLEASE I'm not posting the BIG FIGHT CHAPTER Inuyasha and Kagome Vs. The Ice Demons untill someone reviews Bound to be Inuyasha/Kagome fluff for all you fans of fluff. here's a clue for those of you who don't know where I'm going with this chapter "first aid for freezing" if you know what that is and you're the first one to tell me I'll write you as a main character in a fanfic or i'm not half bad as an artist so I can do desktop art for your computer your choice K See ya next chapter BYE  
Inuyami/Aikyo  
P.S. Aikyo is another of my many names. 


End file.
